emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3875 (20th October 2004)
Synopsis In the Dingle's, Zak sings to the dog. Lisa bangs some breakfast down in front of Zak. Zak tells Lisa to stop giving him a hard time but Lisa is still cross about the possibility of losing the house. Zak insists that he won't lose. Sam tells Zak that he wishes that he didn't have to fight Solomon as Solomon was good to him in prison. Albert arrives and tells Zak that Solomon is waiting for him. Albert says that the Dingle clan have got together and decided that there can't be a fight as Zak has bare-knuckle experience and would knock Solomon down straight away. Albert tells Lisa, Sam and Zak that the Dingle clan has found a way to make the contest fairer. Zak looks bewildered. In the village, Scott is cross that Dawn won't go to self-defence classes. Dawn insists that she has housework that has to be done and walks away. Scott sees Edna, Emily, Simon and Ashley across the street and shouts over to them asking if it is their first meeting for 'Friends of Perverts Anonymous'. Edna is outraged and asks Scott if he has nothing better to do with his time than shout at them. Ashley tells Edna to ignore Scott and they walk away. Outside the Dingle's the party is still carrying on. Zak arrives and approaches Solomon. They start to tussle and Albert hushes the crowd and announces that they are going to call the contest the 'Dingle Fist of Five' and that there will be five tasks, a barrel running race, a drinking a wellie full of ale race, a knowledge of Dingle family history contest, arm wrestling and finally a trout tickling contest and that whoever wins the most tasks will be officially recognised as the Dingle King. Albert shouts out for the games to commence and everyone cheers. Albert leans over to Lisa and tells her that if Zak loses there is room in his van for her. Lisa rushes off and tells Zak that he has to win. In Jacob's Fold, Emily asks where Frank is and Ashley tells Len, Pearl, Simon, Emily and End that he thought it was better that they had their first meeting without him so that they could discuss goals without putting Frank under pressure. Simon tells them all that after Scott's performance outside, he is having serious worries about going ahead with the support group. End tells Simon that he has made a commitment but Simon insists that he can do without that sort of abuse. Emily tells Simon that no one said it would be easy and that someone must help Frank get back into the community. Len asks Simon to just give it a go. Outside the Ding's, Zap tries to roll a barrel and is unable to move it. He has stripped down to his vest and is ready for action. Sam approaches and tells Zap that he wishes he could stop the contest. Solomon approaches in his vest and the two men prepare to begin. Albert shouts out for them to lift their barrels and they start running with them into the barn whilst the Dangle clan cheer and follow them in. Zap and Solomon walk the course watched by Cain and Belle who are sat up high on a wall. Everyone cheers Zap on but at the last minute, Solomon overtakes Zap and plonks his barrel down over the finish line first. Lisa is furious and shouts at Zap asking what happened. Zap is out of breath as Cain approaches and tells them that it looks like Solomon switched the barrels half way round. Lisa is furious. In the shop, Emily tells Iv that she is trying to be proactive with regard to Frank. Viv is cross that the village didn't have a say about Frank coming to the village in the first place. Steph walks in and Viv tells her that the village has put together a rota for looking after Turner so that she has a little more time to herself. Steph pretends to be grateful but insists that looking after Turner is something that she has to do herself as she might not have much time left with him. Viv and Emily looked shocked as Steph insists that she'd never forgive herself if she didn't devote all the time she had left to him. In Connelton View, Dawn arrives home and asks Scott what he's doing. Scott is cleaning and tells Dawn that she now has no excuse not to go to the self-defence classes. In the Dingle's, Marlon asks Lisa how the contest is going and she tells him that Zak lost the first round. Marlon tells Lisa that he gets the impression there is more at stake than she is letting on. Lisa agrees that there is and whispers in Marlon's ear as Shadrach is stood nearby. Zak and Solomon shake hands and Albert counts them down into the next round. Zak and Solomon drink ale out of a wellie as the crowd egg them on. Marlon spots Lillith Dingle and goes over to hug her. He says it must be ten years since they last saw each other and that she hasn't changed. Lillith remarks that Marlon was always a charmer. Lillith tells Marlon that she is still with the fair and has four kids now and that two of the kids even have the same father. Marlon asks if they are twins and Lillith tells him that they are. Marlon is interrupted by Zak and asks him how the contest is going. Zak says that he doesn't know but that he might have to ask Marlon a favour and burps out loud. Outside the village, Donna walks towards the church hall and spots Frank cutting the hedge outside. She stares at him and he stares back for a moment and then continues to cut. Inside the hall, Callum Rennie is starting the self-defence lesson as Donna arrives and apologises for being late. Callum starts to talk to Louise, Viv, Dawn, Donna, Colleen and another woman about what you should do when out alone but is interrupted by Dawn who makes a joke. Then Viv notices Donna's new trainers and Dawn asks when she got them from. Donna tells Dawn they were from Hotten High Street as Callum interrupts them all and says that they will forget the chat. He asks who wants to learn how to throw someone over their shoulders and all the girls stick their hands up and shout me! In the Dingle's, Albert is asking questions about the Dingle history and announces that so far the score is 7-6 to Solomon. Albert asks Zak what was the name of the wife of Eliakim Dingle who came over from Ireland in 1900, was it O'Rourke, O'Grady or O'Neil? Zak answers O'Neil which is correct making his and Solomon's scores even. Albert then asks Solomon if he can name the Dingle transported to Australia in 1860 who was rumoured to have beaten up Ned Kelly in a fight. He asks was it Zadok, Methusalah or Hezron. Solomon asks Albert to repeat the question then answers Methusalah. This is correct and everyone cheers as the score is 8-7 to Solomon. Marlon and Lillith talk about their past and Lillith tells Marlon that she wants to be a singer one day, a country and western diva. Lisa tells Shadrach that Faith is giving Solomon the answers and tells Shadrach that the gloves are off and to come with her. Part Two In the Dingle's Homestead, Zak answers Glockenspiel to Albert Dingle which is an incorrect answer. Albert tells Solomon that he only has to answer the next question correctly and he will have won that part of the competition. Solomon chips in that it will mean he has won the whole thing. Zak stands up and asks Solomon what he means. Solomon points out that he has won the barrel race and the wellie of ale already. Zak starts to fight with Solomon but Cain breaks them up. Albert shouts at Zak and tells him to settle down. Albert asks Solomon which husband Bathseba Black Widow Dingle was married to from 1975 to 1982. He is interrupted by Lisa who marches over to Faith and tells her to stop making eyes at Zak. Lisa hauls Faith out of the room and Solomon shouts to bring her back in. Zak asks Solomon why and all eyes are on him. Solomon looks about and then sits down. Albert repeats the question. In the Hope's, Donna and Viv arrive home from self-defence. Danny asks how it went and Donna said that it was okay and that she saw Frank hanging around outside the hall before the lesson which gave her the creeps. Danny suggests that Donna tries out her self-defence on him. Donna grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. She laughs at how good she is. Outside the Dingle's, Zak, Sam and Shadrach walk towards the door and Zak says that he feels better now that he's won the third round of the contest. He tells Sam that he thinks he'll do okay in the arm wrestle as well. Sam opens up the barn door and reveals Lisa sat in top of Faith, pinning her down. Zak tells Lisa that she can release Faith as he's won the quiz. Zak tells Shadrach that he thinks he has the trout tickling sorted too. In Jacob's Fold, Pearl is telling Frank about his support team and what a nice bunch of people they are as they sit down to dinner. Len pours some wine and Pearl asks him what the occasion is. Len tells her that he thinks they all deserve a celebration after the past few days. Pearl and Frank agree. In the Dingle's, Zak and Solomon begin to arm wrestle. As they wrestle, Solomon calls Zak a disgrace to the family name because he left his son in prison to rot. Sam looks downcast. Zak beats Solomon at the arm wrestle and everyone cheers. Sam asks Zak to call the contest a draw but Zak refuses to. In the B&B, Steph is on the phone explaining to a solicitor that Turner's illness is affecting his business. She asks what she would have to do to get Power of Attorney. Steph tells the solicitor that she will have to get back to them about coming in to see someone about it as she is busy looking after her father. In the Dingle's, Marlon is playing with Belle and Lillith approaches. She tells Marlon that he's a natural with kids and that he'll make a lovely father one day. Lillith tells Marlon that every one of the fathers of her kids disappeared as soon as they found out she was pregnant. Marlon apologises but Lillith tells him its fine and that she will just have to put her singing aspirations on hold for a while. Albert weighs Zak and Solomon's fish and Zak's is the biggest. Just as Albert is about to pronounce Zak the winner, Solomon accuses him of cheating and produces a label that was on the fish. Sam calls Zak a cheat and Solomon declares himself the official Dingle King and homeowner. In the Woolpack, Emily and Simon talk about Frank Bernard. Emily tells Simon that she might take Frank to the Job Centre the following day and Simon tells Emily that he has said he will take Frank fishing but can't think what they will talk about. Scott interrupts saying that they could talk about Frank's next victim. Simon tells Scott that he didn't ask him to join them and Scot walks over to Dawn. Dawn tells Dawn to calm down and says that he really is like his mother's son sometimes. Scott says that this time Viv is right. Outside the Dingle's, Lisa asks Zak why he agreed to give up the house and asks what they are now going to do. Marlon is drunk and tells Lillith that they all had hopes and aspirations and that his was to own his own restaurant. He says that even though it didn't work out the point is that he followed his own dream. He says that if Lillith wants to be a singer he will help her out with the kids anytime. Lillith looks pleased and Marlon hugs her. Faith runs after Solomon crying as he accuses her of letting him down. Solomon tells Zak that he hopes there is no bad feelings at the party. Zak is still angry but Solomon tells him that Sam has been speaking to him and that he has decided to show a bit of mercy and not put the family out in the cold. He hands Lisa the keys to his camper van and tells them to sleep well. Zak calls after Sam as him and Solomon walk off together. Lisa asks Zak what they are going to do. Cast Prev Ep Episode 3874 (19th October 2004) Next Ep Episode 3876 (21st October 2004) Notes Last appearance of Faith Dingle until Episode 7741 (6th February 2017) and last appearance of Gillian Jephcott in the role. Category:2004 episodes.